Erron Black
Erron Black is a fictional character introduced in the [http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_X_(Comic_Series) Mortal Kombat X comic series] and made his game debut as a playable character in Mortal Kombat X. Contents http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Erron_Black# hide#Appearance #Combat characteristics ##Signature Moves ##Other Moves ##Fatalities ##Other Finishers #Trivia #References AppearanceEdit Erron Black emulates the appearance of the cowboys of the old west and is depicted wearing black clothes under a brown leather vest, gauntlets and boots, with a poncho around his shoulders and a mask covering the lower half of his face. His Stetson hat barely covers his dark blonde hair, and various bandoliers are wrapped is his waist, upper arms, and his hat. Holsters for his sidearms are strapped to his thighs. He is of Caucasian descent and has blue eyes. Combat characteristicsEdit As a gunslinger, Erron Black is a master of firearms and one of Kotal Kahn's most deadly warriors as declared by the Emperor himself. An expert marksman, Erron Black is a crack shot with both of his pistols and rifle, as well as a competent hand-to-hand fighter. His marksmanship is so superb, he can ricochet bullets effortlessly. He also uses bombs filled with sand for added offensive means. He even uses caltrops to control his opponent's movements. Signature MovesEdit *'Sand Grenade:' Erron Black rolls a sand grenade on the ground which explodes under his opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Sand Shot and has Black throw the grenade out faster and shoot it once it reaches under his enemy, doing more damage. *'Caltrops:' Erron Black throws out several caltrops that damage his enemy as they step on them. (MKX) ***The enhanced version is called Double Trops and has Black throw out twice as many. *'Sand Slide:' Erron Black dives feet first under his opponent, tripping them up into the air. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Slide Shots and has Black shoot his opponent twice once they're knocked into the air. *'Sand Gust:' Erron Black pulls out a sand grenade and smashes it between his hands, releasing the sand explosion. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Dust Storm and does more damage with increased range. *'Sand Trap:' Erron Black grabs his opponent, tackles them to the ground and then fires off several shots from his revolvers into their face. (MKX) **The enchanced version is called Quick Sand and adds one more shot at the opponent once Black stands back up, for extra damage. *'Money Shot:' Erron Black flips a coin into the air and fires a shot at it, ricocheting the bullet off it and at his opponent. Has Close, Medium and Far distance versions. Gunslinger Variation (MKX) ***The enhanced version is called Barrage and has Black fire off three shots. *'Stand Off:' Erron Black stands his ground and can follow up by either: **'Holster', where he doesn't draw his guns. **'Spin Shot', where he draws and fires both revolvers with a dash spin backwards. **'Quick Shot', where he draws both revolvers and fires them into the air. **'Low Shot', where he draws one revolver and fires at his opponents feet, then their abdomen.Gunslinger Variation (MKX) *'Sand Toss:' Erron Black flings sand up in a rising arc doing little damage to his opponent. Outlaw Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Sand Throw and has Black throw a larger amount of sand for more damage. *'Tarkatan Stab:' Erron Black unsheathes his Tarkatan blade and impales his opponent through their abdomen, lifting them into the air before they fall to their knees, where he follows up with several stabs before breaking the blade off in their chest. Outlaw Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Tarkatan Infection, doing more damage and after the blade is broken in his opponent's chest, they are left in a bleeding state, losing health. *'Long Shot:' Erron Black drops to his knees, draws his rifle and gets off a shot at his opponent's legs. It can also be charged for more damage or used to cancel certain moves. Marksman Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Sniper Shot and does more damage. *'Swing Shot:' Erron Black draws his rifle out by the barrel and smacks his opponent with it across their face, launching them in the air. Marksman Variation (MKX) **The enchanced version has Black firing a shot at the opponent when they're airborne, for extra damage. *'Unload:' Erron Black draws his rifle and unloads several shots while walking backwards. Marksman Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Barrage and has Black fire three shots that track the opponent. *'X-Ray Move - Trick Shot:' Erron Black throws a grenade at his opponent's feet, stunning them, then loads a bullet with the opponent's name on it into his revolver, fires it, hitting his opponent's hip and shattering it. The bullet ricochets up to his opponent's shoulder blade, and ricochets one last time to exit out their shoulder and hit their jaw. (MKX) Other MovesEdit *'Throw:' Black pistol whips his opponent with his revolvers, then shoots their kneecap and fires a shot in their face. (MKX) FatalitiesEdit *'Sand Storm:' Erron Black fires a single round into his opponent's abdomen, then throws a bomb into the hole, shooting it as well. The bomb explodes, releasing streams of sand that pour out of his opponent's mouth, eyes, and ears as the sand rises up their waist, leaving them twitching. (MKX) *'Six Shooter:' Erron Black draws his revolvers and shoots the opponent twice in the chest and once in the stomach, leaving holes. He then shoots the opponent cheek, leaving a huge hole. Finally he shoots the opponent three times in the stomach. The opponent proceeds to falls on his/her knee, immediately collapsing afterwards. (MKX) Other FinishersEdit *'Brutality #1 - Tunnel Vision:' Erron grabs the opponent and slaps them twice on the face with the gun's handle, shoot one of their knees and then points his gun at their head. He pulls the trigger and kills them. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Serentity:' Erron slams the opponent and delivers a huge barrage of bullets at the opponent's face which obliterates their head. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Quick Draw:' Erron throws a coin and shoots a bullet into the chest and at the head. The opponent then falls down with their head gone and a gaping hole in their chest. Gunslinger variation(MKX) *'Brutality #4 - Sword in the Stone:' Erron grabs the opponent and proceeds to stab them with the Tarkatan blade. After that, he plunges it into the opponent's head. Outlaw variation (MKX) *'Brutality #5 - Swing Low:' Erron swings his rifle at his opponent's head which decipitates them. He then proceeds to aim at it and blow it up. Marksman variation (MKX) TriviaEdit *Erron Black is currently the only enforcer of Kotal's who doesn't originate from Outworld or a realm conquered by it; rather, he's a human from Earthrealm. *It is implied by Kano in the Mortal Kombat X Comic, that Erron Black attempted to join the Black Dragon, but was declined. *During Erron Black's X-Ray attack, he will shoot a bullet at his opponent that has the opponent's name on it. However, if he is engaged in a Mirror Match, the bullet will instead simply have "Me" scratched on it as opposed to his name. *According to a dialogue intro between Black and Kano, it is implied that Black killed Kobra. ReferencesEdit |}